


The Shush Game

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Brat Harry Styles, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Long-Haired Harry Styles, M/M, Male Slash, Manhandling, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Harry knows Louis is testing him- waiting for him to snap. It’s a game, and while it’s never been their intention to play it, they can’t help themselves. The teasing… It’s addictive.Or: In which Harry deliberately interrupts Louis because he loves it when Louis shuts him up.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 35





	The Shush Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend after she sent me a TikTok video of Louis very assertively pushing his finger against Harry's lips to shush him. Me being mainly a smut author, well, I had to. Call it a curse or a blessing :p
> 
> This is for you - you know who you are!!!! Ily <3

Harry slowly cocks his eyebrow while staring at Louis’ lips. His bandmate - and boyfriend - hasn’t stopped talking about his neighbour’s pet hamster. It’s not because he’s so passionate about the subject, though. No. Anything but that. Harry knows Louis is  _ testing _ him- waiting for him to snap. It’s a game, and while it’s never been their intention to play it, they can’t help themselves. The teasing… It’s addictive.

The first time it happened was very definitely not planned. They’d been on their tour bus while the others were out clubbing, leaving just the two of them in Harry’s bunk bed. Hot, feverish kisses and urgent touches until Harry suddenly remembered that they were supposed to call management tonight.  
“Shit, Louis! We should-” Harry’s words were cut off by Louis pressing his hand over Harry’s mouth.  
_ “Shut up, Harry.”  
_ Harry had stared up in shock, a muffled moan surging from his throat by the sudden dominance radiating from his boyfriend. He felt a strange rush of pleasure rip through him, and it’s needless to say that it’d been one of the best fucks they ever had.

From that moment onwards, their little game slowly came in place. Louis would keep talking about the most stupid subjects until Harry’d finally break and talk back. Harry, on the other hand, doesn’t like to give in so easily. No. His submission has to be well-earned, and let’s be honest; he loves to see Louis try and grow more impatient by the minute.  
Harry figures Louis has been rambling about the pet hamster - ironically named Harry as well - for more than long enough. Time to give his boyfriend what they both so desperately want. Harry huffs.  
“I’m sure that Harry is-”  
Louis’ hands are on him before Harry can even blink. He pushed into the nearest wall with such force that it leaves him breathless. Louis’ eyes are glimmering playfully when his slender index finger presses into Harry’s lips harshly.

“Shut up, Harry,” Louis grunts heavily and presses his entire body weight against him. Harry’s mind is spinning as shivers shoot down his spine. He very well knows they shouldn’t be doing this here. The backstage area is empty, but anyone could walk in at any second. Harry swallows when he realises he likes it.  
“You’re a bad boy… Talking back to me and all that,” Louis whispers dangerously, his voice already filled with a hint of lust and desperation. Harry’s groin tingles in return, and he notices how his jeans seem to grow tighter around his dick.  
“You like it, though,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ finger and grins. Louis growls and presses down harder. Harry whimpers.  
“Makes your submission all the sweeter,” Louis chuckles darkly and leans forward until their foreheads touch. Harry’s heartbeat picks up as he stares up into those big chocolate eyes. Louis is fucking hot like this, and Harry wants something- anything- to find his release. Louis seems to notice his inner struggle. He smirks. “That’s it. Why don’t you just surrender yourself to me, darlin’?”  
“Fuck you,” Harry manages to spit out. Everything inside of him screams to have Louis in charge. Usually, he’d do exactly that. But not when they’re playing their little game. 

His resistance has the desired effect instantly. Louis moves his hands up to grab a thick handful of Harry’s long curls and pushes him down. Harry gasps when his knees buckle and hit the floor. One hand stays in his hair, keeping him in place just right. Harry moans at the burning on his scalp, his hips bucking forward on their own accord.  _ Yes, _ his mind keeps singing over and over.  _ Yes, yes, yes.  
_ With his free hand, Louis pushes his own sweats and underwear down to reveal his hard cock. Harry swallows, his lips parting automatically. However much he may be acting that he’s bratty, his submissive nature betrays his needs. He wants this. He wants Louis to use him. God, he loves it more than anything.  
“Maybe this will shut you up, then,” Louis smirks and pushes his cock past Harry’s lips. The salty pre-cum drips onto Harry’s tongue. He shivers, craning his neck so he can take more of his boyfriend into his mouth. 

“You’re so eager, fuck-” Louis gasps. A high-pitched moan reveals his desperation, causing his calculated attitude to waver. Louis’ fingers tighten in Harry’s curls, and he sets a fast but gentle-enough rhythm for Harry to keep up with. In return, Harry simply loses himself in the steady bobbing back and forth- swirling his tongue past the head of Louis’ cock each time he has a chance. His own hand finds a way into his jeans, and he lets out a shaky breath when his cool fingers wrap around his hard-on. 

He already knows they won’t last long. They can’t- it’s too tricky. God, if someone caught them, they’d be in  _ massive _ trouble. Harry sucks a little harder, wanting Louis to come in his mouth.   
“F-fuck, Haz-  _ Yes. _ Keep going just like tha-” Louis’ words cut off when another needy whine falls from his lips. His thrusts show the burning desire that must be crawling under his skin. Harry’s hands move up to dig his fingertips into Louis’ bare thighs.   
“You’re so good at this, Harry- Good God.” 

Harry squeezes his own cock a little tighter and groans when he speeds up.   
“Oh yeah, baby, such a good boy.” Louis gasps. The praise makes Harry feel fuzzy all over. “Are you gonna cum for me, dear?”  
“Mmmh!” Harry moans and rubs himself faster. He can tell he’s starting to get sloppier around Louis’ dick, but he can’t help himself. It simply feels too good.   
“Fuck, baby!” Louis’ moans clip of, and Harry feels the pit of his stomach burning brighter. “Harry- I can’t- Fuck!” Louis freezes, startled, and Harry whimpers when he feels the hot spurts fill his mouth. The breathy noises that come from the boy above him have him in shambles, and Harry swallows each drop of cum that he tastes onto his tongue.   
His hand moves faster and faster, sparks clouding his vision when he brings himself to his high. Louis’ cock is still in his mouth, slowly softening, but Harry keeps sucking on it. It feels too good-  _ Too much, so close _ . He’s so goddamn close.

“Yes, yes, baby!” Louis’ voice urges him on. “Show me how good you’re feeling.  _ Come for me. _ ”  
“Hhnnnngh!” Harry moans and arches his lower back when his balls tighten, and he feels waves of pleasure crashing down on him. His legs are trembling as he comes inside his pants, the stickiness dripping down his fingers. He knows he should care about the mess, but he really, really doesn’t. Not when Louis’ fingers finally detangle from his long hair and lift his chin. Harry blinks a few times, soft cock now slipping out of his mouth. He looks up at Louis with an innocent, blissed-out expression on his face. Louis chuckles.

“Hey,” he whispers. Harry’s lips curl into a pleased smile as he replies.  
“Hey.”  
“That was… Perfect. Harry, you’re perfect.” Harry blushes and casts his eyes down, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Louis’ leg.  
“I still can’t believe you want to do this with me,” Harry whispers. “And that you don’t think I’m weird.”

Louis crouches down at that and presses a gentle kiss on Harry’s hair.  
“Oh Haz,” Louis grins, “I  _ do _ think you’re weird, in the very best possible way. I love this as much as you do. Now, let’s get you cleaned up before someone sees us, mmh?”  
“I bet-”  
“ _ Shut up, Harry. _ ”

Harry laughs and playfully swats Louis’ ass.


End file.
